One Piece One-Shots
by ForeverOnePiece
Summary: This might really suck, then it might not. I hope it's good...


_ Looked up at the stars, letting out a faint sigh. She just needed some air. Many different thoughts have been cramed in her head, she just needed to think all them out. She kept looking up, as if trying to count the stars, for all she knows, she may have been, just she didn't know it. _You can never count the stars, it's a fools dream to know how many. There are thousands, maybe there is no end to stars. _She thought. "Hey _! What are you doing out here?!" she turned around hearing her Captains voice.

"Nothing Luffy." she waved him off. "Are you sure? You sure look like your doing something." He said running next to her. Sighing she looked up at herr captain. "What does it look like I'm doing then, Luffy?" She asked. "I don't know, it looks kind of boring though." He answered. She chuckled looking away from the 'fearless captain' looking back up. "Trying to clear my head." She said resting her on the side. "Huh?" He asked. "You asked what I was doing, didn't you?" she asked giving him a side-ways glance. "Oh yeah, right." He answered. She let a short, "tsk."

It fell silent, for a while. "Hey, Luffy?" She asked, now looking at her captain. "Yeah, what is it _" He asked. "How many stars... do you think are up there?" She asked. "Hmmm, I don't know." Luffy answered grinning after a minute maybe two. _Forgot who I was talking to for a second._ She thought hanging her head in shame, _He probably could count half of them. What am I saying he probably couldn't count half of the half of the half. I wonder how high he can count. _She continued to ponder. "_? Hey! _!?" She Luffy said beginning to roughly shake her shoulders. "Huh?" She asked clearly confused. "I asked you how many stars YOU think are up there!" Luffy said letting go of herr shoulders. "Oh, ummm..." She said tapping her chin, "Maybe there's an infinite amount." The girl shrugged.

"How much is that?" Luffy asked. She sweat-dropped, "It means there's no limit, as in the's no end." She explained. "Oh, okay." He grinned. _Half of me doesn't think he gets it... oh well. _She thought shrugging. "Since you asked me a question, I get to ask you a question!" Luffy laughed. "What?" She asked. "That's the way it goes, right?" he asked. She put your head down, "Apparently, yes." "All right!" He cheered causing her to sweat-drop. "Now's the time I get super nervous. "Okay, here's my question." He started. "Get on with it, Luffy." She said nervously. "Why do you like the stars so much?" He asked curiously.

"Well, when I was little, my dad would always tell me stories about the stars. He'd always tell me, "Count the stars. Come on and tell me how many there are.' I would always try to count the stars, but I could never count them all, no matter how hard I tried. My dad loved the stars, it was a tradtion to watch them, every night. My dad passed away one night, while we were watching the stars." She answered almost crying. She then looked up, expecting Luffy to be asleep, to her surprise... he wasn't. The girl blinked. He always fell asleep during stories. "Wow..." Luffy said in awe. "What?" She asked. "You trust me with that?" Luffy asked. "It's not really a secret." She answered calmly. "Then how many people have you told that too?" He countered. She fell silent.

"You can trust me with anything else, kid." Luffy laughed. "Oka- wait Kid?!" She asked. "Yeah!" He laughed. She growled, "Just because your a year older than me doesn't mean I'm a kid!" She exclaimed. "And I'm taller than you too!" He continued to laugh. "So what, **captain**?" She asked. "Just look at the stars." He answered, slightly confusing her. "You said it was some tradition, so the least you can do is do it." Luffy answered grinning. "Yeah, I guess your right." She said looking back up. "Well, bye _" Luffy said beginning to walk away. "Not so fast, captain." She said locking arms with her captain. "What?" He asked. "For calling me a kid, you have to stay here with me." The girl giggled. "**WHAT?!**" He asked loudly. "Shh, you'll wake everyone. Just watch the stars, with me." She said, making her captain watch. "Fine, I guess." He said walking next to her, watching the stars.

**_Extended_ _Ending _**

"Why are you holding my hand, _?" Luffy asked looking at both their hands.

"So you don't try to run away." She replied still looking up to the stars.

"I wouldn't run away." Luffy said trying to tug his hand away.

"My ass, captain." She replied looking up to his face, which just so happened to be looking down at her.

You both bumped foreheads. Behind her, she heard clapping.

Turning around they both saw, none other than Sanji. "Sanji...?" She asked.

"Good try at a first kiss, Luffy!" Sanji laughed still clapping. "S-shut up." She stuttered, pulling her hand away, turning back around.

"We're just looking at the stars." Luffy answered, causing her to face-palm. "What a great first date." Sanji laughed more.

"Huh? What's a date?" Luffy asked, confused.

_Clueless idiot..._ She thought a huge blush on her face, _But either way, a great captain, just a complete idiot at times..._


End file.
